In A Gothic World
by Silver Vampire of the Shadows
Summary: What if Harry became goth before Hogwarts? What if he learned he was a wizard earlier on? What if he became a leader of a gothic community? Powerful!Harry.. Rated for steriotypness, sexual conduct, language and warfare.
1. Prepare for War

Harry James Potter….

And ordinary 9 year old boy…….not really….

Not at all.

He decided he was fucked up… and after using a thing called internet he meant many….er…..interesting people…. Like Joli…. You're common gothic loser. Yup, but she was a life saver. Truly, an angel in his opinion. She introduced him to the _real _world. Real music. Real Fashion. Real books. Real stuff. And the world of Goth. Or whatever. He began wearing black and make up. It was the only way Dudley and his gang would stop trying to beat him up. The only way people would fear him. And dare not lay a finger on him. That's what Joli said. And she was right.

Harry looked in the mirror. A boy with dark black hair streaked red, with threatening emerald eyes, black eyeliner rounded them, black clothes a bit bagging was worn, black nail polish was painted on his thin fingers and a book was held in his hand. Earphones hung around his neck, blasting music, disturbing the peace, if there was any. He wore black shoes, in which he had threatened his Aunt and Uncle to buy, really… it was necessary….. Or else he'd be wearing Dudley's old oversized clothes.

He crept out of the house. The wind was blowing and the moon was full. He maneuvered his way through the dark alley ways. A group of dark figures sat in a circle as he entered a building. They nodded has he joined them. They were a group of all ages. From 7 year olds to people who were 30. A 12 year old girl stood in the middle. Their leader. She had left for one year, and again returned this summer eve. They waited 10 more minutes as more people arrived, soon the stood up and held hands. Chanting in their language. 'Welcome back'

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone quietened, "I was accepted at a boarding school….. As I told you. But that was only part of the truth-" Protests could be heard. "Quiet! I told Ms. Elva Tindred, who has been leading you over the past year. And it seems she has been wise in not telling you, but leaving it to me." Many people glared at Elva. "Stop. Now, you see, there are Witches and Wizards." Some looked smug, others were shocked, some looked unconvinced, other accepted it…. But some like Harry didn't know what to do.

"Are you sure?" A voice asked. Others murmured. Was their leader on crack?

"Quiet, people! There are Witches and Wizards! A WHOLE WORLD OF THEM! Yes, there is a thing called the Wizardry World. Ruled by the Ministry of Magic they are! The very magic school here is Hogwarts! They play a sport called Quidditch! On Broomsticks! They use wands! Have cauldrons!" The leader spoke.

"Do you wish to conquer them?" Harry spoke. Others just stared. To conquer a world of magic.

"Harry Potter." The leader said a little fondly, "I have some news that you may like." Harry's eyes narrowed. "See me after the meeting, however it is a good question you ask. Shall we conquer them? That is what I want to know. I, Vildava Calininia Sporshin, Declare you Harry James Potter, Future Leader of The SilverBlood Clan… when you are ready of course. Then, you will decide…… shall we conquer them……or join them?"

Harry bowed and kissed Vildava's hand, "Why me, Leader?"

"You have been chosen." She said hand slid her cold hand onto his forehead… Others looked awed and bowed to their future Leader, Harry Potter….Harry Potter they chanted.

"And what makes you think that we will accept him as our leader, Vildava?" Jeered one of the older Goths, Invirid, and Vildava's oldest brother of 18.

"You will, Invirid. Or suffer the consequences…" Her voice colder than ice sending shivers down peoples spines. "And if anyone dare harm him before he is leader……." She let the threat die on her tongue.

"Or what?" Invirid's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you use your imagination? You were always good at that, Invirid…." She spoke threatenly. Invirid was frightened, truly… his sister knew just were to strike… and make it affective… he was in her mercy… and it truly scared him.

"Now I am aware some of you are witches, and wizards. For those of you that posses no magic….not to worry! You too will be trained! I have found that muggles can train to be magical too! And if not that! You can always expertise in fighting, potions, herbology, astrology, history, ancient runes, wizardry politics and arithmancy! " Their Leader said jovially. Murmurs of agreement could be heard. Other nodded curtly and some, the younger mostly jumped with excitement.

"Perhaps you could tell us the current events of this magic world…The recent wars…." Drawled the voice of a female goth, Dartha.

"In due time…..In due time…..first Harry shall be informed….of… interesting…..news….." Vildava stated. Some shrugged, others looked suspicious…..and others where still jumping with excitement at the prospect of using and studying magic.

"However… we have our own war to fight… Apparently, ShadowVeil Clan has gotten out of place……" She paused for a moment as a many persons jeered at the mention of their enemy, "They have declared war for our territory…..and the end to our Clan….

"They will kill….they will cheat…..they will do anything in their power to defeat us… however, do not become arrogant as they have…. Arrogance is a weakness…..They are our enemy….. We shall put an end to this feud……and an end to them….. For too long they have disobeyed us after conquering many battles……be aware……for they will not hesitate to put poison in your drinks….. We will use everything to our advantage… Their leader is foolish to have challenged us to the ultimate….and to their end…." The crowd cheered for their leader.

It was war. Kill or Be Killed… Harry had been in many battles before, it was a duty as a member of the clan. An oath taken to defend their clan when joined. He had of course been trained to use the knife, dagger, sword, gun, bow & arrows, fists, feet, body…..anything.

"Messenger, send them a letter declaring war!" Vildava ordered. The messenger swiftly left the room. "Get ready, people!"

Everyone scrambled to get to their places.

"Vildava, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry raised and eye brow. She slipped him a letter.

"If I am to die, that's the information you need… do not lose it…" Harry nodded curtly and ran off to prepare for battle.


	2. ShadowVeil Clan

**WARNING**: Warfare.. Kinda bloody, killing, and some "bad" words…. Don't flame me! You are warned!

Harry slipped up the stairs grabbing a bow and a couple of arrows as well as a gun for emergencies… His pockets where filled with daggers and knives for hand to hand combat. He knew his place, first due to his age he would be with the younger people on the roof, shooting arrows and guns for means of defense. It decreased their opponents' numbers greatly. They even developed throwing heavy rocks from the roof too, after all the history of warlords could be greatly used in battle, who cares if it was used in the medieval ages? Hey, as long as it worked, they didn't give a shit.

He quickly stood beside Ellen, another goth whom was already getting the rocks ready to push down the side… first they would attack and the rocks would be thrown down… Then when that was finished arrows would be used and after that, they would attack. Knives, swords, fists, anything that fit your fancy. Harry found a few other rocks and prepared for the ShadowVeil clan of fools for messing with them… Fools the lot of them… till their end.

A horn was blown. It was the sign to get ready, people ducked out of sight and silenced. A whistle sounded meaning the enemy had approached. They waited knowing not to reveal their positions, for it would mean only death. A few minutes later, the shifting of feet could be heard. Apparently, the enemy was getting impatient, not wanting to make the first move. But of course they would, it was always like that, and then they'd be attacked, the ShadowVeil may have been fools, but they weren't stupid. Well… maybe just a bit…

Soft footsteps could be heard. Closer… closer… closer… BANG. A gun was shot as the enemy clan was close enough. Harry hefted a rock over the roof and dropped it on unsuspecting opponents… or some suspecting ones. Others did the same and soon it was raining rocks, those who tried to retreat were shot with arrows. Not many of the ShadowVeil clan died, but others were injured and not able to continue. Their reinforcements came to fight and the battle continued.

Harry quickly lighted an arrow, the flame was fantasying, it would burn through they're numbers. He released the arrow and it hit an unsuspecting enemy who ironically tried the stop-drop-and roll technique… Which unfortunately for them didn't seem to work as it began to get larger… And larger… and larger. Harry frowned… how was that happening? His eyes widened magic perhaps? Vildava seemed to have wanted to tell him something… He concentrated on the opposing goths… Flames he pictured… nothing happened… flames… nothing… Flames… Nothing… FLAMES… and then there they were. Many howls of pain and aguish ripped through the air, the SilverBlood clan were momentarily surprised but continued to release their arrows.

Another horn was blown when they ran out of rocks and arrows… they would fight hand-to-hand combat now. It seemed as though the opposing leader had appeared. The other side had still a plentiful amount of people. They were even now, and only skill could win and stealth as well, Harry sadly glanced at one of his fallen comrades, struck with a bullet he supposed. He put his hand against the boy's pulse. Dead. His heart filled with sorrow, but no matter. There was no time for that. He quickly rushed down the stairs with others following right behind.

Harry quickly followed some of the other clan members out of the building to meet their attackers. He swiftly stabbed one in the chest and kicked him as he fell. Harry began stabbing other random enemies until hefound a worthy opponent. And his wish wasgranted as a light haired female tried to swipe off his head with her sword. He quickly ducked and swore for not bringing his own sword. He struck her side with his blade after seeing an opening. She countered with a slice on the shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he recognized her.

"Karla." He sneered.

"Harry." She snarled.

"So we meet again." He said, blocking with his dagger.

"You won't be alive for the next time…" She spoke, ducking as he attempted to chop of her head.

"I think it'll be the other way around." He close in on her and swiftly tripped her, she fell to the ground. Harry quickly kicked her sword out of the way, disabling her. Not knowing what else to do, she pinned him to the ground knocking the current dagger in his hand, away from him. The rolled on the ground attempting to choke one another. Harry then let her pin him, as his hand slipped in his boot to retrieve another knife.

"So it ends here…" She said, grinning maliciously.

"I suppose so."

"Any last words?"

"Bye." Harry said, she froze in shock as his knife cut through her heart. She was dead. A soft tear trickled down his cheek as he looked at his old friend. "I'm sorry it turned out this way." he whispered. He quickly pushed her corpse off himself. When the battle was over, perhaps he would burry his once friend. After picking up his dagger and her sword he plunged deeper into the battlefield. Killing mercilessly as the death of Karla weighed on his back. A cold hand touched his shoulder.

"Stop." And he did.

"If blinded by anger, you will make a mistake. And a mistake could be fatal." Harry visibly calmed at the sound of his leader's voice.

"Yes, of course. When shall you fight the leader?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"When the time is right."

Harry nodded curtly, observing the battle before him. Although they seemed to be winning, it was hardly unnoticeable that both sides had decreased immensely. He could hear someone sneaking up on them and quickly turned around and proceeded to fight the attacker.

"Daren?" Harry's eyes widened, surprised to see one of Karla's friends.

"Harry." He said coldly, and using Harry's momentarily surprise against him. Succeeding in making a slight cut across Harry's arm.

"You killed Karla." Daren yelled with rage. He blindly attacked Harry, who ducked and slid out of the way.

"Yes, I did." This only provoked the other boy more, Harry once again ducked this time letting the other move past him. Harry quickly jumped around and sliced off Daren's head. Otherwise, he'd become a problem in the future, a big problem. Vengeance was a worthy cause, and Harry wasn't stupid enough to let it continue.

"You made a mistake." Harry said, simply as he looked at the corpse. Blood streaked across the limp figure and organs splattered the ground. His stomach turned slightly. He glanced across the landscape, they were winning. It seemed as though the ShadowVeil clan needed to train better, they only had a few left. He quickly joined his fellows and continued to fight and kill. Blood stained his hands as he continued to slaughter the enemies. The opponent's numbers decreased immensely. Only 10 left. He left the others to kill them as he observed the two Leaders, who glared at one another. They would not fight yet, no that would only weaken them.

The battlefield was filled with injured people that withered on the ground in agony. Blood stained the cold road, and screams of pain could be heard. Anguish filled the hearts of those whom saw their closest fallen comrades that lay sprawled on the road. Dead corpses littered the red puddles and organs goozed from their cuts. Harry stabbed an enemy without a second thought.Fuckin' bastard, trying to sneak up on him like that…

A few minutes later the rest of the ShadowVeil clan were dead, unless they didn't enter the battle in the first place. Harry's gaze returned to the two leaders. They slowly approached each other. They would fight to death. The other leader was angry, he could feel the waves ofrage emitting from the ShadowVeil member. The two bowed slightly, raising they're swords, everyone else fell silent and watched.

The brown haired leader attacked first. Vildava didn't even flinch as she sidestepped the raging man. She countered with a cut on his back, which he couldn't block. His eyes narrowed, but to caught up in his anger he barely seemed to care. She ducked as he attacked her head. Vildava then kicked his arm, where it left a hefty bruise. His eyes flashed and he quickly attacked in which she deflected. It went on like that for awhile, he attacked, she blocked. The other leader was quickly tiring, brow furrowed and sweat dripping. Vildava on the other hand was hardly fazed.

He slightly faltered in his next attack giving Vildava a deadly opening. She quickly disarmed him and stabbed him in the chest. He gave a small whimper but continued to fight as he retrieved a knife from his belt. Vildava deflected his attempts to make her headless and punched him in the face, emitting a large groan from him. Taking him by surprise she disarmed him and kicked him to the ground.

"Goodbye." She said curtly and sliced of her opponent's head. The SilverBlood clan warily cheered for their leader and victory. They had won, and rid the world of the pathetic troublesome ShadowVeil clan. Harry smiled slightly but then frowned as his fingers fiddled with Karla's sword. At least all was not lost. Not everything…

**A/N:**

Oh! Thankies for the reviews.. Yes I know this chappie was a bit… gruesome.. Oh, well.. I hope you liked it though.. I kinda feel guilty about Karla… poor thing, I suppose I'll include more about the rivalry with the ShadowVeil clan and the SilverBlood in the next chapter, and about Harry and Karla being friends.. Laterz


	3. Clan Legends

Harry surveyed the battlefield, looking for any survivors. With a sigh he returned to Karla's corpse and laid her on one of the tables. He would bury her, and some of his comrades. Sure, they didn't bury everyone… But they did bury their people and some of the worthy fighters of the enemy. It was a tradition you could say. He grasped her cold hard hand. _Why'd I have to kill _Karla_? Why not someone else? She could've lived… maybe we could have gotten along… Be friends again… _Harry thought to himself, but he knew that he was only lying, she would only come back another time to kill him, and him to kill her.

With another sigh he left to look for survivors, this time checking the pulse of many. His eyes were drawn to one of the girls. She had long black hair, stained with blood. She was hardly breathing, Harry quickly heaved her on his back and swiftly made it to the infirmity. Fortunately, one of their goths had just gotten out of college with his doctor degree. And then there were some nurses in training. He swiftly entered a long room lined with many beds.

"Hey! Injured person over here!" Harry yelled, and soon a person relieved him of the girl. She curtly nodded and Harry left to look for more comrades. This time on the roof. It wasn't particularly filled with dead people, mostly because the only way one would get hurt would be from a gun, or bows and arrows, which the ShadowVeil clan tended not to be able to use, since they were attacking. Or it would also be that one of their own had attacked another, although it was doubtful since they would be kicked out of the clan. It was very disgraceful and shame-worthy.

Harry silently strolled past the few bodies, checking their pulses. They were dead. He picked one up and continued down the stairs, He placed the body near the other ones, they would be buried. Other than that it was tradition, it would be no good for the place to smell so bad and if someone per say, the police were to walk by… there'd be some trouble… Actually, there weren't many police patrols… considering the fact that other people would probably kill them for making "trouble" with the criminals… But hey, the down part of town was like heaven compared to the plain old Privet Drive.

The feet of the dead body silently dragged against the floor, considering that Harry wasn't the strongest person in the world… well, in other words, obviously most people can't pick a dead body off the ground without a sweat. (-Mutters about dunderheads-) Anyways, the body was getting heavier by the minute and Harry was glad when he put the body down… (Ok… Enough with the body thing… this is just getting disgustingly boring. ) Now that most of the bodies had been moved their Leader had approached the corpses.

Soon other people formed a circle around the pile, in which Harry joined. They held hands and chanted, "Dead are they who are worthy of our grieving. Dead are they who are worthy of our fight. Dead are they who fought along us. Dead are some who fought against us. Dead. Let their spirits be free. Let their spirits rise. May they live in our hearts. May they live on. Some of SilverBlood, some of ShadowVeil, let them be free of rivalries in their new outlook. We free them of the morals of our clan, and their clan. For now they are to be free of all things on earth. They may do what they will do, and we will do what we will do. Once family, forever family. When we meet again, we welcome you into our arms, and can only hope that you welcome us into yours."

The crowd quietened and waited silently. They waited like that for hours. No one wanting to break the peaceful silence. They could feel their once comrades and enemies spirits rise around them, tickling them here and there and then swirling around them. The spirits were leaving and the crowd could only close their eyes and feel the last of their comrades and once enemies. They would miss them dearly and the silence was comforting.

Harry felt a particular familiar presence by his side. A soft tear trickled down his cheek. Karla. He could even smell her soft scent of raspberries and vanilla. He looked sadly on, and his eyes pleaded for forgiveness. _Sorry. _He thought, hoping that somehow Karla could hear him. He stayed in her presence for another hour until she left. Quickly and silently he slipped out of the room not wanting to disturb the others. There were only about ten people left, as others like Harry had finished.

Harry quickened his pace has he joined a few people. The silence was thick and tense as they thought of their comrades. A twisting knot of aguish and sorrow formed in his stomach as he sat on one of the couches. One of the youngest goths, a smallish girl named Tenya spoke.

"Why'd there have to be a war?" She asked, looking confused and sad.

"The ShadowVeil clan challenged us." One said sharply with a trace of anger.

"Tenya, the ShadowVeil clan and ours have been in war for awhile…" Said another softly.

"But, why, Siddy?"

Siddy sighed, "They fight us, we fight them. They kill us, we kill them. A tooth for a tooth, a cow for a cow…"

Tenya if possible looked even more confused, "Huh?"

"Never mind…"

"Why do we get along with the Tabellacion clan and not the ShadowVeil clan?" Tenya frowned.

"Well, they're a more peaceful and poetic people with a more calm nature-"

"In other words, they're a big bunch of wimps who don't stand up for themselves." Said a goth. Siddy scowled.

"Ah, shut up, Dran! They're just more rational than to getting into all these wars!" Siddy scolded.

"Are you insulting our Leader?" Harry spoke, his eyes hardening.

"No! Of course not, I didn't mean it like that…" Siddy slightly faltered.

"We have no choice! It is our honor to stand up for ourselves, and the ShadowVeil clan happens to be our enemies, since they didn't pass their own test. Naturally they want revenge." Harry scowled.

"But-" Siddy began.

"The test?" Tenya asked.

"Yes, don't you remember your test? Only a few months ago, wasn't it?" Harry asked, Tenya visually shuddered, "Well, those who don't pass the test, aren't allowed into the clan. Weakness is something our clan will not allow, and not passing the test is considered weakness. Those who don't pass," here Harry thought of Karla," sometimes go out to seek the ShadowVeil clan."

"Sometimes?"

"Well. They'll look for different clans too, or if they're young, later on they can try to retake the test and if they pass they can join our SilverBlood clan. Some go off to the poetic ("Wimpy" said Dran) clans and others look for different kinds… it varies… In some of the other situations they just give up on clans and go off with their own lives…"

Tenya blinked comprehending the information quickly, "So now that there's no ShadowVeil clan… who are our enemies?"

"Well, Tenya, hopefully we won't have to go to war again," here people snorted, but nevertheless Siddy continued, "And perhaps, Harry here shan't challenge those wizards to a magic war… although it would be interesting…" Siddy smiled deviously at the very thought. He gaze fell on him, but Harry said nothing.

"Well?" Finally one of the goths said after a tense six minutes.

Harry slowly sighed, "I make no comment but that we should discover more of what the magic world is like. It is unwise to attack without knowledge. For knowledge is power, and we certainly will be needing all the power we can get if we are to conquer a world of magic. However, the topic still remains undecided. To start a war you need a reason. Other than world domination because that would just be plain stupid. Perhaps, because one's government is corrupt, or a certain group is doing harm to the society, and maybe because someone is to powerful and deciding things that should be decided by other people… Those could be reasonable things to start a war on. And perhaps it shan't be a war with violence, but with _words_, and so on. The public view can change everything."

The goths slowly nodded at his words, understanding completely that their future leader would not be starting a war for a petty reason. It made sense, and things that made sense usually had a better chance of succeeding.

"How do the clans get their names?" Tenya asked curiously.

"The International Council of Gothic Clans." Dran said dryly, although truthfully at the same time.

"Well, then how do _they_ choose?" Tenya frowned.

"They pick the name on the reputation and legends concerning each clan. After that, a naming ceremony is held, and the clan is given their name. Our clan received its name _ages_ ago!" Siddy exclaimed.

"Why were we named 'SilverBlood'?" Tenya blinked fashionably.

"Well, according to legend, the only people that can pass the Test are those who are chosen by the Silver Clan or the Grey Council as some say… They had become very powerful and influencful in 'Both Worlds, one of magic and the other not' accordingly to the Texts. And it is said that we, the SilverBlood clan, are in possession of their blood. One day if we are to be in such a terrible war, we will consume such blood and it will make us…different… stronger… and powerful…" Dartha smirked. (She had just joined them)

"How does the blood make us _different_?" Tenya asked, her brow furrowed.

"Well, it is said that they were inhuman, considering that the blood was actually silver. I suppose we'd be faster, stronger, and more intuned with magic and nature. Most likely look a bit different too. From what I've heard it makes you beautiful and yet demonic in other cases. Fangs, pointed ears, singing voice, fair skin, unraveled grace, wings and a halo for false innocence…" Dartha continued slyly.

"Wow! We'd be the best humans on the planet!" Tenya's eyes lighted with excitement. She jumped up and down at the very prospect.

"Not really, more like the best _beings_ on the planet…" Harry said, amused at the girl's antics.

"I've also heard that once the blood is injected into the rightful leader, he or she will gain access to the Silver Clan Castle, and estate as well as possessions and money!" Said another goth. Harry chuckled at this, not sure what to believe. It just kept getting wilder and wilder.

"Oi! Have you heard the one where you get knowledge about the Silver Clan and combat among other things when you receive the blood?" Dartha grinned.

"Oh, how about the one where fairies and goblins come to teach you more of the magic?" Siddy smirked.

"Oh, yes! And they carry pom-poms and make you were pink fluffy tutus, too!" Dran said dryly after rolling his eyes.

"I heard there's a pool made of Jell-O!" Said one of the smaller goths.

"Yup, and the castle's made of chocolate!" Exclaimed another. Harry laughed at this.

"Same here, did you know that the furniture is made of candy?" Another grinned brightly.

"Somebody's been watching too much Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory…" Dartha declared. The younger goths pouted.

"Hey! It's a good movie!" Said a boy, whom Harry recognized to be Brandon. Harry laughed and slipped out of the room.

**A/N:**

-Evil cackle- Ha ha… Lmao… seems like some of the reviewers aren't to happy. Yes, I do understand that it unrealistic that Harry, a nine year old boy is a "killing-machine" as one of you so kindly puts it. And a 12 year old girl leads them. Well, I make Harry nine because personally I wanted him to find out about the magical world earlier on. But I still wanted to keep the goth thing, and I just kinda got carried away with the war between the SilverBlood and ShadowVeil clan. I understand that some of you think that goths are "wimps" but I would like to point out that although some are, some aren't. Now, when another one of you said that Dudley and his gang would just beat the crap out of Harry for wearing make up… and he wouldn't be afraid as I said he was, I completely disagree. Dudley is raised by his parents that normality is good and "freakiness" is bad. He lives in a "normal" environment, and I doubt he has encountered a goth before. Goths tend to look "freaky" to so-called "normal" people, especially when there are few around. In Dudley's neighborhood there isn't any other goths, and wherever he has gone he has barely seen any. Among other people, or at least people around here, goths are commonly looked about as "freaky attention seeking kids" (which I highly doubt, thank you very much). So anyways, Dudley is made to fear freakiness because of his parents influence. Similar to how Dudley fears magic, goth is just another form of freakiness to him. It may be different wherever you live, but not so where I am. If you don't like unrealistic, I advise you to not read my story because it is utterly pointless for you to be flaming me, and wasting your time reading or reviewing this story if you are strongly against it's points. For those of you who are goths, and are reading this, even though I out rightly have called you wimps, I also indicate that I don't completely agree nor disagree with the statement. Vildava, although she is only 12 years old, she has reached a point in life where she understands things beyond her age, wise or whatever you want to call it. She is past her childhood and is not ignorant of the current events, she knows of things, even if she has not experienced them yet. But however, she still being human is still obliged to new morals and life lessons. If you disagree that it is possible, I myself will then just have to disagree with you for I have seen of it before (and when I say that I don't mean a 12 year old girl leading a gothic clan... because first off I have not seen any gothic clans and farthermore anyone leading on)… Now with the clan thing, I've kinda heard of "Goth Communities" so it's kinda a different version of that, but with the clans you have to take a test to join, well at least in the SilverBlood clan and that each of the clans may or may not have a good relationship with some of the other clans. It varies. I guessthis is just to clear somethings up, and I advise you to read itif you have some problems with the story. And yes, I do say I have terrible spelling and I don'tcare about my grammar. I'm _trying_ to improve... but I'm afraid I'll just have to remain ever horrible at spelling... stupidspellcheck doesn't work for everything... I hope this chapter wasan improvement.Well, please review… laterz then.


	4. Silver Blood

Disclaimer (Always forget 'em): Well, obviously, I'm NOT J.K Rowling, and I obviously don't own Harry Potter… Now that that's finished up…. The Fourth Chappie! 

Harry sighed as he made his way towards the roof. It seemed as though it were to be dawn as the sky had just begun to show the faintest signs of light. He sadly looked on, buildings and more buildings. If you listened you could hear the faint sound of someone getting mugged. Or perhaps the police sirens and yelling voices. Or maybe if you listened hard enough you could hear the blow of a gunshot ripping through the air. But Harry heard none of this, instead he was lost in his own thoughts, clutching the letter Vildava had given him. What did it say? Should he open it? Perhaps, she wanted to tell him personally…

"A penny for your thoughts?"  
"I think they're worth more than that." Harry said smirking. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth, "Two pennies then"  
Harry rolled his eyes, "You wish, Selena"  
"Ah… Harry, you break my heart! How could you? You know that if someone else knows what I wish for, then it WON'T come true!" Selena said in mock anger. Harry smirked, and decided to play along.  
"Oh, my dear Selena, please forgive me! But it seems as though your wish is written all over your face"  
"So it that why people keep looking at me? I thought it was my dashing looks." She continued with mock hurt. She ran her slim fingers through her brown hair with forest green streaks. Harry simply laughed, as did she.  
"When you say 'dashing' do you mean it in a good way, or a bad way?" Harry said with pretend confusion. Selena whacked him playfully. And soon they found themselves bursting with laughter among the floor… of course the tickle fight they had, had an affective effect. (A/N: Keep repeating the same words, don't I)  
"So what do you think about the magic world?" She asked questionly. Harry shrugged, "Sounds pretty cool, I was making some fire during the battle… burnt them all right"  
Selena's eyes widened, "You're an elemental then!" She explained with a grin.  
Harry raised a brow, "And what's that suppose to mean"  
"You can control an element, either fire, water, ice, earth, air, lightning, darkness, blood, light… something along those lines." She said.  
"Oh, can you do it?" Harry asked. Selena nodded, "Yup, I was reading a book on it and I kinda tried it out…" Her voice trailed off as a vine slowly grew from the ground and up the building.  
Harry blinked still trying to take it in, "Cool." He concentrated and picture a flame in his hand… moments later… it was there. Oddly, it did not burn him but provided lighting and warmth.  
Selena smirked, "Think we're wizards too"  
"Well… if you're a wizard… that'd be just weird…" Harry said slyly. She rolled her eyes, "Ah shut up, Ry"  
"That's a stupid nickname." Harry whined. "Ok, how 'bout Satan? Certainly describes you…" Selena snickered. Harry glared.  
"I think I'll go with Ry if that's the case, Ena"  
"Hey! That makes no sense! Why not Lena? Or Sel? Why Ena?" She pouted.  
"Would you like me to call you Sel?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. She shook her head and he laughed.  
"Ah shut up"  
Another laugh.  
"Why you litte"  
Laugh.  
"Grrrrrrrrr"  
Laugh.  
"Y"  
Laugh.  
"Hey! Sto"  
Laugh.  
"GOD DAMN IT! SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE!" She screamed. Her voice echoed throughout the street, Harry's smirk widened.  
"Fine"  
"Finally"  
Laugh.  
Selena whacked him, muttering about no good prats. More laughing came.  
"Having fun?" A cool voice asked, slightly amused. The two jumped, and Vildava scolded them for not being on guard, then again she probably would've scolded herself if they had caught her sneaking up on them… Not that Vildava sneaks up on people… "Seeing if people are paying attention" is how she says it anyways…  
"Oh, hello, Vildava." He bowed quickly and Selena did the same.  
"Yes, well I wanted to explain… things to you… Perhaps, privately?" Vildava's eyebrows quirked.  
Harry shook his head, "Nope, Selena gets to hear. She can be co-leader when I'm leader, so she should know too." Selena blinked slightly, and Vildava shrugged.  
"Alright then, come. We need someplace where no one can overhear us." Vildava explained, she led the duo down the stairs, and down another set of stairs, and even more down, Harry didn't know were it would end. They entered a small cozy room. She motioned for them to sit.  
"Now, Harry. You're a wizard." Harry blinked slightly, his suspicions were confirmed, "When you were a baby, 1 year old, The Dark Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle had risen to power. He killed your parents, and then tried to kill you. So now you're super famous, and called the boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world cuz you 'killed' Voldemort. I did some extra research and it seems the old manipulating coot of a headmaster, Dumbledore, had some how, illegally too, taken you and put you with that shit called the Dursleys." Harry's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open. "Damn"  
Ten Minutes of Gawking Later. Harry and Selena regained their composure. "Now, I have down some extensive research on your bloodline. Mostly because I was bored, but surely perhaps I could find a reason to why the killing curse, Avada Kedrava, backfired. Oh, I did ask Dumbledore, he says it was your mother's "love" for you. And yet, didn't other mothers die protecting their children? But why not their children living? Because they didn't. I have people in the Ministry of course, allies… Unspeakables, and let's just say one was able to give me some information. There is of course a Hall of Prophets, or something along those lines. There's a prophet of you and the "Dark Lord.  
"Now, you see, I think other people know of this prophet, and I think Dumbledore might be just the person. He won't tell you the prophet. Most likely a fake one, you will notice, if he uses a pensive, the people would look the same age or only a year or two younger than they are today, it's an act, that really happened within memory, but that does not mean it's true. I have talked with many bartenders, for they are most likely to hear prophecies, they have in the past. However, one bartender heard it…  
"Who represents Salazar? The Dark Lord.  
Who represents Godric? The Light Lord.  
Who represents Hegla? The Law Lord.  
Who represents Rowena? The Grey Lord.  
The Dark Lord is antagonist.  
The Light Lord is manipulative.  
The Law Lord is corrupt.  
The Grey Lord is savior.  
The Dark Lord will mark the Grey Lord.  
The Light Lord will try to make him his.  
The Law Lord will try to ally himself with the New Lord.  
The Grey Lord has a choice.  
Will he be a pawn of the Dark?  
Will he be a pawn of the Light?  
Will he be a pawn of the Law?  
Or will he lead his own side to victory?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "The Dark Lord is Voldemort. The Light Lord is Dumbledore. And the Law Lord is… the Minister of Magic perhaps? And then I'm the Grey Lord, aren't I? I'm the 'savior' of the magic world. And the last part, 'Or will he lead his own side to victory?' it sounds as though the Grey Lord has his own followers. A large amount of them… Obviously, the Dark Lord is the antagonist, being that if there was no Dark Lord, there would be no war. Well, the Light Lord, sounds like Dumbledore from what you've said, naturally he'd turn be against Voldemort and make me his golden boy. The Law Lord, whom I'm assuming is a corrupt minister of magic, will want my fame to make him look good"  
Vildava nodded, "Yes, the new minister of magic is Cornelius Fudge, he's the new minister and is currently eating out of the palm of Dumbledore's hands. From what I've heard, he was a Hufflepuff, and from talking to him he seems that way. I think the power will corrupt him, and he may turn against Dumbledore. And perhaps yourself if you're not careful. Although he is not the most powerful magical wise, he is a deadly enemy and is known to have ruined many reputations before. I advise you not to underestimate him.  
"Dumbledore takes on the whole grandfatherly image, he is known for his defeat of the Dark Lord Grindlewall, and as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supreme Mugwart, blah blah blah. He himself was a Gryffindor, and is very very powerful although he's old. Don't underestimate him either, he may act crazy but he's pretty smart. Dumbledork has a large influence on the students of Hogwarts, and people outside of Hogwarts. Except the Slytherins of course, some of the Ravenclaws, and the neutral families. People even wanted him to be minister.  
"Lord Voldemort is even more powerful than Dumbledore, the only reason Dumbledore isn't dead is because Voldemort "fears" him, and Dumbledore is much older, having a larger amount of knowledge at his disposal. Voldemort is so feared people refer to him as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", quite stupid considering Voldemort isn't his real name. Tom Riddle is. Anyways, his followers are called Death Eaters; they wear white masks and are usually pureblood, because Tommy Boy wants to rid the world of muggles and 'mud bloods' as well as half bloods I believe.  
"He of course, naturally is a half blood hypocrite. Oh, a muggle is a nonmagical person, and a mud blood or muggleborn is a child of a muggle, and a half blood as the blood of a pureblood and muggle or muggleborn. Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin, his mother being a squid, which is a person born to purebloods without magic, married a muggle, who then dumped her after she had a child. His mother died, and he was sent to an orphanage, later in his teenage years he killed his father and grandparents"  
Harry and Selena blinked. "Who's Salazar, Godric, Rowena, Helga, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw?" Selena asked confused.  
"The Four Founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They where very powerful witches in wizards in medieval times. The four houses are named after their last names, Slytherin is the house for the sly and cunning, to other houses, known as evil bastards, although they aren't… Well not all of them, Voldemort certainly was… Gryffindor is the noble, brave house; they're also pretty stupid and arrogant. Ravenclaw, the house I'm in, is for the smart, clever people, we're looked upon as 'bookworms', Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hardworking, however other people think their wimps who are just the leftovers with nowhere else to go"  
Harry nodded, "Are you allowed to use magic outside of school"  
"No, the degree of Underage Sorcery prevents that… only until I'm 17 am I legally allowed to use magic outside of school"  
"We'll ally ourselves with the Ministry… for now. We'll turn everyone against Dumbledore, by using the press. Fudge will be our pawn, and I shan't be his. We will make his influence politically stronger, but we'll keep any information such of blackmail until it comes in handy. We will prepare ourselves for the return of Tom Riddle. By using the Ministry, I can use my fame so that we are able to use magic outside of school"  
Vildava nodded, "Alright then. If you don't want to reveal yourself now, I think I can get some… stuff of the black market. Now we have somethings concerning the Silver Clan, I'm sure you've heard the legends. We do have a lot of the blood. A large amount. You will receive the Leader's blood. The strongest blood. It will give you knowledge of the clan. And it will turn you. There are many prophecies made by the Silver Clan, one said they would return again, in the lead, the Grey Lord if he chose so. For a great war was to come deciding the fate of the world. You. I believe. The reason why people don't pass the test, because the only people that do, are the people chosen by the Silver People. The people they have chosen to be their successors. I think this is the reason why you did not die at the hand of the killing curse, because the Leader of the Silver People had chosen you. "I think there are several magic blocks on your magic, many by Dumbledore, and a few by other wizards. I can't break all of them, the blood will. If you chose, we all will receive the blood, I advise you to make sure all are loyal to your cause even if that means kicking people out of the clan. For each with the blood will become almost immortal, yet they still can be killed, natural causes won't. Our magic will increase, and those who are Muggles will be even more able to use magic. We will become smarter, stronger, faster, and more in tune with magic. We may look very different as well. Although I'm sure there is a way to conceal that." Vildava explained.  
"And how do you know this?" Harry asked.  
"All leaders have the knowledge past down. You will receive it too, and more knowledge"  
"Do the co-leaders get anything out of it?" Selena asked grinning impishly.  
"Yes, you'd be the second in command, you receive the second in command's blood"  
Selena grinned, "Cool… Do we get wings"  
Vildava led them to another room, it was full of many bottles of potions. "Drink this. It will tell us what powers you have so far and what you're good at." She handed them both a potion that was a murky green color. Harry gulped the disgusting liquid down. Selena did the same with a look of distaste on her face, she faked gagged. Words started being written on a piece of paper.

The three stared at the pieces of paper, they contained many arts of which they could master. (A/N Yes, i took it out because is was.. arggh)  
"Well, naturally, the Silver People seem to have already gifted you with such things, they will become more active once you receive the blood and the blocks on the magic are broken. It is given to at birth so that the transfer of magic doesn't kill you when you're older. Some people need to receive the blood before they show any signs of magic.  
"Of course, with the blood we won't be inviable, we are just as killable as any one else, without a leader our society wouldn't function correctly. And of course, we would all receive a true name. Any one who found out what our true name is, could control us, tell us to kill ourselves, anything really"  
"You will be trained in all these subjects, and more. I'm sure you will learn fast, even more so if you use the blood, since you will get knowledge from the Silver People about spells, magic, laws, customs, rituals, ect. We have three years to train you, since when you're 11 you'll be going to Hogwarts, unless you don't want to of course." Vildava continued.  
"I'll take the blood." Harry said quietly. Selena agreed to do the same.  
"Very well. I'll bring you to Gringotts the wizarding bank so we can get control of your finances afterwards." Vildava handed the two different vials of silver blood.  
"Drink it." She instructed, "It's the blood." The two gulped down the blood.  
A bright light filled the room.

dun dun dun?

I may continue... And I would like to apologize for previous offensive chapters xD.


End file.
